Bottom of My Broken Heart
by FakeCubicZirconium
Summary: Reba is running away but Brock will not let go with out a fight.      sorry accidentally posted it under "Spanish" 0.0 ops o.o


Bottom of my broken heart

She had enough she had been crying herself to sleep for six years, she tried to move on. She even dated she had found one, Jack, he made her happy, not like Brock had but happy. But it turned out he was married and lying to her about it. When they were dating were the only few months she didn't cry herself to sleep or pretend to be okay.  
Now she sat on her bed with a note book in front of her. A pen in her hand and an envelope of money on the bed stand next to her. Two suitcases and a few bags lay in a pile on the floor. She had tears streaming down her face. She wrote note after note to Cheyenne, Van, Jake, Kyra, Elizabeth, Barbra Jean, even Henry. Now she was on Brock's letter. Her hand shook as she started to write the words she would never be able to say. Through her tears she was barley able to see what she was writing.  
'Brock  
You've caused me so much heart ache I know I'll never be truly happy now. Every time I see you the pain comes back deeper and deeper every time. I'm so sorry but I have to go. Please do not try to contact me. But I have to tell you before I go... I love you and I have never stopped loving you.  
Good bye  
Reba"  
She grabbed the note book and left it on the table in the kitchen. She had written out directions that Jake was to live with Brock and Van and Cheyenne were to get the house. She left the instructions with the note book filled with the letters. She started to pack up her bags into her car when Brock came in through the kitchen.  
"Hey Reba?" he shouted into the seemingly empty home. She stayed out side packing up her things with any luck he'll leave.  
He notices the note book on the table and without thinking he opened it to a random page. He had opened it to his letter. He read the words in disbelief. Then he looked up and ran out of the house when Reba shut the trunk of the car. She quickly got into the driver seat and started the car just as Brock ran up to the window.  
"Reba! Reba! What are you doing? Where are you going?" she heard his muffled voice through the window. The tears filled her eyes. She went to put the car into drive when Brock ran and stood in front of it so she would have to hit him to get out of the drive way. She sighed and rolled the window down.  
"Brock move." she said as sternly as she could through her tears. He stayed in place.  
"Not until you come talk to me." he said just as sternly but a hint of desperation in his tone. She turned her head away from him. She wanted to talk so badly but she knew he would talk her out of leaving. Talk her into staying in this pit of regrets and hidden hearts.  
"No I have to go." she said not caring to wipe the tears from her cheeks.  
"I'll just stand here. You'll have to run me over to get out." he said.  
She turned off the car but didn't make a move to leave the safety of the car. Brock took a quick look into the car to see that she has left it unlocked. Faster than she could register right now he ran and was sitting in the passenger side seat then he locked the car and looked her straight in the eye even though she looked at him in shock for a second then back down to her hands in her lap.  
"Why are you leaving?" he asked  
"didn't you read the note?" she whispered  
"yes but I want to hear you say it." he told her.  
"I...I...I can't"  
Now she was bawling he reached over and cupped her face in his hands making her look at him.  
"I came over to tell you something." he said quietly.  
She just looked at him the tears flowing from her eyes.  
"Barbra Jean left yesterday moved back to her hometown. I could not stand it if I lost you too."  
"why? Did she take Henry?" she asked forgetting for the moment that she was going to leave.  
"Ya and she called me so I could talk to him." he said thanking God that his news had stopped her for now. "Now I read the letter but why do you want to leave?"  
"cuz Brock it hurts too much. Cheyenne and Van have moved out Kyra lives with you and Jake is over at his friends or your house most of the time. And when ever you decide to pop in kills me. I turn around and there you are but not for me you come to complain about how it's not working between you and Barbra Jean. Do know how much that hurts. And yes me and her have gotten to were I don't hate her but it still hurt." she was crying again never really stopping. For once in his life he actually listened to her. Her words were sincere and when he looked into her eyes his heart broke to see the pain she had tried to hide from him. The hurt he refused to see for years, cuz he knew he caused it. Why was he so stupid? "If you could get out I have to leave the plain boards at 3:50 and I rather not miss it." she said pulling her face out of Brock's hands and turning the car back on. Brock stayed where he was.  
"I'm not leaving." he said. He took a quick look at the time it was 12:00 it would take about an hour to get to the airport then most likely another hour and a half to get through security. If he drive to the max of the speed limit and took the short cuts he knows she doesn't then he should be able to get there before she boards the plain.  
"Brock please I have to go it'll take like an hour to get there please let me go." she begged.  
"If you think that I'm gonna give up here your wrong." He said getting out of the car. When she turned the corner he ran and got onto his motorcycle he put his helmet on and speed off to the air port. He pulled up just as she was going inside. He waited so she would not see him. He had friends that worked here and would be more than happy and willing to help him do this. He went up to the table and asked for Henry Wincer when the man came up with the name tag 'Henry' he smiled at Brock.  
"Hey long time no see how's it going Brock" he asked.  
"Not well, look can fund out were a Reba Hart is going?" he asked  
"sure" then he looked into the computer inept of him. "Boston looks like she's moving, one way ticket, man you better run, here's a pass gate 25G second floor." he said handing Brock a pass.  
"Thanks man I owe you one." Brock said running off towards the stairs. He took the stairs two at a time. He made his way threw security by showing his pass, he was searched by the wand but that was it. Them he proceeds to run to the gate she was boarding at. He got there just as they started boarding. He looked frantically for the familiar red hair. He was just losing hope when he found her. She was at the third to last to the line to board.  
"REBA!" he shouted not caring that people were looking at them now. She turned surprised at his voice. He ran up to her. Her jaw was on the floor in shock as he came up. "I can't let you leave, Reba" he stated knowing the others could hear him.  
"Brock! What are you doing here?" she asked getting over her shock a little.  
"I'm not letting you leave. Reba I need you here. I know that I left you once but now I'm chasing you. I can't let you leave." he said wrapping his arms around her waist, to his joy she didn't pull back. She almost pulled back just so she would risk staying in his arms as the plain left, but then she figured that if he came all this way just to try to stop her she might as well hear him out. "I love you Reba and I never want to let you go again." he said finishing off with a kiss. He didn't push to deepen it he just kissed her waiting for her to kiss him back. She froze as his lips touched hers. She wanted so much to kiss him back but knew that if she did she would lose her nerve and stay. 'Maybe this time he means it.' a voice at the back of her mind said she decided to believe it so she kissed him back. She dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Everybody in the gate and the closer surrounding gates 'awed at the scene that had created. After his brain processed that she was kissing him back. He held her tight and spun around she broke the kiss and giggled like a school girl as he spun her. When he stopped he gave a quick kiss before pulling back not letting her go.  
"Does this mean your staying?" he asked. She nodded her head not quite finding her voice yet. She smiled the biggest smile she had smiled in years and it was real. Then she picked up her bags and canceled her ticket. Then he drove them home one his motorcycle. She smiled and giggled the whole way home. When she got home she trashed the note book and letter. Then they drove back in his car to pick up her vehicle. When they got home he pulled her into a kiss she melted into his arms but they jumped apart as they heard Jake scream.  
"AHHH! MY EYES!" he screamed running back into the kitchen. Brock laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
A month had passed and they grew closer together she had deserted all thoughts and plans of running away. Now that brick was back in her life she was determined to keep in here he sold his house and moved in with her three days ago. She no longer sees the house as a lonely black hole waiting to swallow her. Everyday she awoke to find herself wrapped in Brock's arms. She smiled as she knew that it could never get better than this.

the end

hope you liked it, you can tell me just press that little 'review' button and leave you thoughts :)


End file.
